gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Jarod Pillagebane
Hi there, Jarod29! Welcome to Pirates Online Players Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the User blog:Nate Raidhawk/Rare/Discontinued/Hard-To-Get Clothing page! There's a lot to do around here, so we hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :First, Please Please read the Rules and The Code! :' ' is a great next stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :After this, there's tons more you can do! * Make a Page about your Pirate or guild! * Write Stories about POTCO or make up characters! * Make Suggestions to the wiki at Talk:The Seven Seas Court! * Spell check articles! :Need help? Ask An Admin!!! We have several admins here, and they are all willing to help you! It's good to have you here, and we look forward to plundering with you! ::—from Jarod! Welcome to the wiki man! It's great to have you :D! I've been here for ages!!! 22:45, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Admin Message Please do not create/modify any more Pages which are too modern and are out of the game's time span!-- Bot 19:00, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Role Play From now one please do not make a role play page ie. Germany declares on Spain without asking an Admin See here----' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 18:13, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Census Please take part in the wiki census here--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 17:15, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Comments The only thing I can tell you is to refresh the page when comments aren't showing up. The admins are not deleting your comments. You can also click the clock above wiki history. That purges the page to show comments. -- 22:37, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Message Please take part at Forum:Admin Review:Tama63 as well as looking at this Bot 20:53, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Admin Review Please take part in this admin review Many Thanks--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 07:30, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Here is your sig! The first part links to your userpage, the second links to your talk page! 19:09, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Let me try it out. [[File:Ggd.png|link= User:Jarod29|Click here for Use talk:Jarod29|Click here for my talk page.|500px ]] 14:42, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Online? Can you come ^? Edgar Wildrat Oh Well I can't come, I'm going to Sweden tomorrow Edgar Wildrat Sure I'll do it on my 15 hour plane trip tomorrow Edgar Wildrat Yup Yup Edgar Wildrat Well now I really have to go Bye! Edgar Wildrat Pirate's Song Hello Jarod, I was very impressed with the song you wrote, I was wondering... Would you like to co-found the wikia's very first Songwriting/Record Company Label with me? You can be primary songwriter for the company, while I book acts, and take care of the technical stuff. What do you say, hmm? Lord Jeremiah Garland Challenge I challenge you for the Tortugan PVP Championship :P--[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 15:38, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Game Can we meet on game sometime? Lord Johnny Coaleaston of the East India Trading Company You Won! Jarod! You've won the award for best pirate outfit! Congragulations! Thank you ow cool :P and thank you, i feel honored. But i have already my own guild called "Ziggy Loyal Man" and i can't leaf my guild :p but thank you for the request ^^ William of Nassau, scion Of a German and ancient line, I dedicate undying Faith to this land of mine. A prince am I undaunted, Of Orange, ever free, To the king of Spain I've granted A lifelong loyalty Viva the Low Country's :D Come online We need someone for pvp [[User:Prince Edgar Wildrat of England|''Edgar]] Giveaway -- Bot 15:32, September 30, 2011 (UTC) F.E.A.R. - T.H.E. - B.E.A.R.D - SAN FRANCISCO!!!! Message Can I talk to you online? Only if you can come online though... I wanna join your guild XD When can you come on? 18:54, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Meet Wanna meet up? I am at the long Ravens Cove bridge that leads to El Patrons ship and the mines. 00:23, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Bequermo. Eastern. 00:54, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Right this minute I am at Tortuga Antassa. 23:18, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Hi Jarob Hey Jarod, it's me Ziggy Cardon :p i wanted to ask you something? would you like to become with your guild O U T L A W S a guild ally of my guild Ziggy's Loyal Man' greetings from Ziggy ;p Your Son Alright, we will adopt him. The backstory will be on my page sometime. Just check in on it every once in a while. But he has to be like a new born that was left in an orphanage or something, because me and Emily are only 14 and 10. here you go :P Vince van der Lockshell Hey, Jarod. On the page of the Blood Of The Phoenix, on the cast list, I have changed your characters name from 'Dutch Gunner' To 'Vince van der Lockshell' JackyWolf 12:56, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Reply I deleted the image like you asked.-- 23:19, November 24, 2011 (UTC) BLACK DEALER SHIRT! I saw a dude with this Captain R GoldvaneTalk Edits 04:41, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, how do I do it?--[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 01:19, December 13, 2011 (UTC) I already know that glitch, but I mean how to get to the top of the balcony? I tried the glitch, including SFing onto it, and I just phased through the floor.--[[User:Shade Link|Shade]] 01:31, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Come back! lol double fail I misssed you twice! come backkk! Thanks Thanks for the help Jar! Check out new blog :P I gave you credit! GAME Come to the game :p I need that loan REALLY BADLY. :p Page Banner :p In honor of getting 40k yesterday, I made this page banner for meself and of course, you! Look in source for the code. HelloCgarate1 19:49, December 31, 2011 (UTC) RE:Command You can update it here :) 'Benjamin Ƭ JAROD!!!!!!!! I heard from a guy that there was a big fight in O U T L A W S, and a lot of ppl left! Get online now!!!!!!!!!! 02:33, January 8, 2012 (UTC) The Wiki Link: http://potcobritishforcesplayers.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity You should now be an Admin on the British Forces Wiki Guild May I please join the guild again? please please please please....... lol 17:54, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Guild Can you meet me somewhere on the game please? 18:07, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Guild reply ok 18:26, January 16, 2012 (UTC) About The SOPA and PIPA Ok, if this law gets passed, we should change our stats to NOT show ANYTHING about our location. They could track us down and all. o_o ... Jarod its there wiki not ours they have different rules than us leave them alone and they'll go away your not winning or losing if your complaining that's on ANOTHER WIKI I'm sorry if this is rude but don't feed the trolls let them rott out by not contributing to them everyone over there on that wiki is going to explode don't fuel the fire that might get anyone editing over there in trouble including Potco players wiki editors. Plus there also fed up with our drama Game Get on the game, we need 1 more person for PvP Team! ''Captain R GoldvaneTalk Edits'' 17:15, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Reply It would be awesome if you made it, and I edit later on if you missed something important. I'm low on time, and that's why It'd be best for you to make it as I said. ''Lord Sven'' [[User talk:Lieutenant Sven Daggersteel|''Daggersteel,]] [[The EITC Naval/Military Special Forces|''Head Of Department Of Warfare]] Get Online! Get online Jarod! :P PencilBoyWiki 02:57, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Hi, just wanted to thank you again for correcting my spelling on that banner. I corrected it immediately and everything checks out fine on the spell-checker. I thought I corrected it before but I guess I forgot to publish that edit. Anyway, my guild thanks you. Fair winds! This page has been edited by Thorin11! 20:56, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Also, your guild page looks awesome! ```` Stalker :O Talk page stalker :O hehe ''Captain R GoldvaneTalk Edits'' 01:48, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Hey Jar Jar, can ye give me the info of the "deal" tonight, or tomorrow? I would try to level him tonight, IF, I get on. :) I level fast, btw. XD 02:24, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Re: Hey Jar I already am XD, nice sig btw. ''Talk'' [[File:PBsig2.png ''Talk'']] 05:49, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Jar I FORGOT THE PASSWORD!!!!!!!!! 07:12, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Re: Fail xD I was too "excited" to write it down, I have the username, I wrote that down, but I remember the @ in the pw. Rofl... 19:18, January 28, 2012 (UTC) YO! I am, dog, 19:49, January 28, 2012 (UTC) This time This will be the last time, I wrote the pw and username on a sheet, my mother TORE it to shreds, I salvaged the pw, but not the username. So, next time in chat, can you remind me. But, it wasn't my fault, and I'm sorry. 03:00, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Birthday Card 2012 Ok Jarod, I think you may want to start on my birthday card because it's February 23rd. :P ~Pencil Boy 02:33, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Your BFP portrait has arrived! Psst Jar, Eh, about that "girl" acct, did you give her gray hair and rusty cutlasses again? I had made her good, and you messed her up xD. But, I'm trying to get her good, so, please? XD 22:31, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Hey Jarod, I just need a yes or no, Will you be attending the Pirate Lords meet and greet Saturday @12:00 PST? Thanks. Captain Ned Edgewalker Of The 7th Court 23:39, February 5, 2012 (UTC) '''Reply: Yes, I will. -- Happy 15th! Happy fifteenth birthday Jarod, I wish I could stay on but sadly I left school for being very sick. ~Pencil Boy 18:47, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. :D Thanks Jarod, I'll take pride in my position and stay in Outlaws 'til the end. Johnny "Shark" Turner 21:28, February 11, 2012 (UTC) OUTLAWS IS SCREWED! DUDE GET ON! A SPY IS IN OUR GUILD AND WERE GONNA BE SCREWED! GET ON ASAP! I'M NOT JOKING AND HE IS FRAMING ME FOR GIVING OUT CODES! GET THE HECK ON! ~Pencil Boy 22:29, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Officers Wow, your guild has a lot of officers. Mine has over 200 members and only two of them have that rank. Why do you have so many officers? Please reply, James Bladehound, Guildmaster of Dragon GardenerTalk Oh, sorry. well, I diddn't know the first thing about creating a signature that looked good and yours was pretty much the best signature I'd seen. I tried to copy the code and modify it but I guess that diddn't work too well for me. Yeh, It would be great if you could help me with making my own signature because it's a lot harder that just creating a userbox. Thanks James Bladehound, Guildmaster of Dragon GardenerTalk Go on ve chat lol Hey Jarod! How U been? Anyways, How old are u in game, Ik ur Immortal or whatever, But Im gonna put ages up on the court page. Thanks. Captain Ned Edgewalker Of The 7th Court 18:47, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Oh btw, Can u make me A signature? Don't mean to be a bug. Anyways, If you Have time I want it to say "Ned Edgewalker Of The 7th Brethren Court" If thats not too hard From Ned Edgewalker Hey Jarod! How U been? Anyways, How old are u in game, Ik ur Immortal or whatever, But Im gonna put ages up on the court page. Thanks. Captain Ned Edgewalker Of The 7th Court 18:48, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Oh btw, Can u make me A signature? Don't mean to be a bug. Anyways, If you Have time I want it to say "Ned Edgewalker Of The 7th Brethren Court" If thats not too hard Birthday Hey Jarod, you need to post my brithday card because it's on the 23rd. Thanks! :) Please Don't Kill Kenny :) 23:20, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Your A Judge Reminder Contest + You + Judge = Tomorrow @ 2:00 PST 5:00 EST. Your Friend Pirate Prince, Security Hey Jarod, Can You Arrange Some Outlaws Members To Be Security? Mallace Has Just Informed Me That If Prime Minister Ben Is Attending We Need Some Security. I Would Arrange Some Myself, But Im Arranging Events, And Im Pretty Busy. Thanks. If you have one if you have a old body type ( buff ) may i have it. if your not going to use it. and if u can lvl him up to 27 thx :) Lord Jason 19:01, February 27, 2012 (UTC) oh and ah. if hes white that would be good to Lord Jason 19:03, February 27, 2012 (UTC) if he isnt then its fine eough he would be good tell me when the years up also is he white Yes, he is the really pale Caucasian skin tone. thx thx jarod for soon letting me have ur skinny guy. your one of the most kindest pirate i have ever meet Lol. Dude, I got banned lol Talking to u xD o_o So did Will LOL for two days, how long was it for you? Seedling attack I've notified Tama with screen,s get on chat please! immdeiatly! Thanks! Thanks for your help this morning , the wiki is truly in your debt!--'Tama63' 06:34, March 5, 2012 (UTC) What should I do? Hey Jar, I need your advice. Im starting to question my decision to leave. Im starting to question if ive done enough in the past 4 years. Anyways. Im just gonna get to the point. What should I do? I wanna leave as much as I wanna stay. Please reply when u gotta chance my good friend. RE:Well Thanks for the advice Jar, its what I needed. The Game card would be nice, but its not something I really need. Ive been basic for basically my whole time on POTCO. Anyways, Um I might stay, but if I do can I still be P.P. Ik Shark is all ready set and stuff for it, and if its a no, I honestly won't be very happy, but Ill understand. Anyways, ty for the advice. I might stay, as a normal pirate, or I might go with the Retirement option. PS If I didn't thank you already for the sig TY XD o_O I know we share the account, but, why did you leave? I'm just curious..... 20:54, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Re: Huh? Pearson's guild. Good news. Jarod, me and Johnny Shark have talked the P.P. Postistion over and if I do stay ill get the Place back, and Shark will be the Heir to P.P. place. Anyways, about that game card, Like I said It would be nice, but if you don't wanna use the extra money Im telling u here and now, you don't have to get it. So... You have danced around the whole game card thing, so whats a code for one? :P hey jarod its me jason. i was wondering well i herd that you have cards for unlimted and i was wondering.. if i could have one. then id pay one month servus to outlaws Lord Jason 22:09, March 30, 2012 (UTC) tell me on chat Jarod. I quit this damn game, because Will or your friend changed James password, stole Richard, sold everything on him, and I have no pirate. I am pissed as hell. So please talk to him, which ever it was. Thanks Thanks Jar. 1st Military Hey Jar you want to be General of the 1st Military's Navy.Comander Ned Daggerkidd 20:06, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Oi :P We are waiting :P I can't stay online for much longer than one game of CD. Hurry back please D: Jar Just to make sure, Will and I share the account, right? Cause the pic says " Will " Sword... :D Yes, you do. And I was just going to have James portray Will Swordskull. RE: Girl Banned for one day? KK. What Can I do? Hey Jar, Look I wanna do something for you in return, like something to do on POTCO or on the Wiki. I can't get you gamecards cause they don't sell them up here in Canada and we don't have a credit card. Anyways, I was thinking maybe ill do stuff for you, that you don't feel like doing right then and in return you get me like a 1 month card or something. Anyways This is a suggestion, now what do you want me to do, cause I wanna Repay you somehow. Chat Jar we can say " bastard. " And, when I made those blanks, it wasn't really a BAD word like you hear. You saw what he called me, so how could it be a strike!? First time I have gotten strikes were by you -_-... Important Info involving the ban of Raven Potter, EmilyDarkvane, and Angel Darkvane Now that the ban might occur, I have to inform you of somethign Raven told me. Raven told me that she was Emily's grade, by revealing to me that she had witnessed children pick on her in class. This means Raven is in the same grade and possibly even class of emily, which sets her at the ages of 11-12. I do not know if Angel is in the same grade, though, so, yep. That's all. <<< THanks 4 the kool sig :P Alliance I'm not sure if you got my message on the page, but we would be happy to make an alliance with O U T L A W S. Name your conditions, and we shall come to an arrangement as quickly as possible! ~ Keira Basic Jar, do you have time today to go to CVS? Please!? Password Changed again, idk if it was Will or you, but after I hit 50, I might quit, for good. Why does this always happen to me!? I'm already hurting everywhere and in a bad mood, my throat is swelling, I got screamed and cursed at, and I only have an hour. Why Why does this keep happening!? :D Why wouldn't you want to use Axel..? I mean, I'd like him, just, wouldn't he be better than James? If I do hget him, you could use him a little :D. I wanna see him first though, seen what he's got... oh, and you'll need to tell me all my friends names AND player friends names... and, is he open? Oh, and, I've been meaning to add you on Facebook, just, I might make a new acct to add all POTCO guys. Thanks again. Hey Jarod, The Court is up for vote on FAOTW! Here's the link! Vote for us! xD http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/Pirates_Online_Players_Wiki:FAOTW Dad, I'm gonna be inactive until this coming Saturday. I'm with a friend on vacation in the carribean. Can u PLZ go on will new acct and tell the guild for me PLZ that I'll be back on saturday. Hey Ya know that banner you made me? Is it ok if you make it again, exactly the way in was, exept with the background of my userpage? It (my userpage) has one of the page box things. Thanks, Edward Hey, long time no see! I've recently been very inactive, just came on to check up on things. I'll be on chat all night. And yea, of course! I can PM you the account info as it has nothing to do with Johnny's account.... I may be a little late though, sorry! I changed account from THE LOOTERS.That's why it is banned. Will Greasescarlett 23:07, April 20, 2012 (UTC) 2 Things Hey There Jar! Two things: #I judged your story, take a look. #Do you have any dwarfs or buff pirates? Like besides Jar? 01:37, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Jar Chat, please. Now. :( Re:Promo Thanks Jar :) I think you are a good mod and rollback, great job and thanks for helping the wiki out! Chat Get on chat please Captain R GoldvaneTalk Edits 15:52, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Jar :( Why did you change Edward back to Speed Chat? :( Dumbfounded and a lot more Dude, Shadow uses Johnny's ACCT!? HE CHANGED PASS ALSO! I AM SERIOUSLY CONFUSED! YOU DIDN'T UNBAN ME, AND I HAD TO GET KAT TO! DUDE, WHAT IS HAPPENING!? So. . He bought the account from you, you gave it to him, let him change pass, wouldn't let me back in chat, for a reason, and you MAYBE made him speed chat again RIGHT after I let you on. Good-bye dark black silk. -_- We Need To talk, Its Serious, And you might be mad. We Need To talk on chat As soon as possible. Im Considering joining the EITC, And I already have a Application typed out to John, Look This is Too Hard in User talk. Lets talk tomorrow. Or when yer ready. Can you please unban me? my ban was suppose to end today... nothing happened..... -_- 20:16, April 30, 2012 (UTC)Lord William Brawlmartin Ok,I was born on 1855.So I am 50 in game.\ Will Greasescarlett 15:56, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Ok Tell me tomorrow . . or sometime, tonight, or something. :P If you WANT. Which, I know you DO. Lootera Can you remake Isla Lootera?I am now EITC. Will Greasescarlett 12:44, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Really Late! Ok, on Will Greasescarlett's talk page, my signature was the quote of someone in a fighting game, it is what Ryu Hayabusa says in Dead or Alive 4/3DS. YEs, Ik I'm like a month late. Try Nuka-Cola! 01:16, May 7, 2012 (UTC) P.S. Could you make me a signature? :P I lost that damn one you gave me before. -_- Jarod ( about James ) If you got the password, please buy the Wildfire Vest and Jacket. James would look awesome in it. :P Hello? Shouldn't you WARN me for how much you ban me? Will Greasescarlett 22:40, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Jason99Eitc Please unban me from chat my time is up and im ready to return please look in your heart to do it Re: I mean like example:Kickban:You have been kickbanned from chat for 3 days. Will Greasescarlett 22:52, May 15, 2012 (UTC) P.S. Next time,I hope you understand right away! Re:New Sigs Thanks man! These are epic! I really appreciate the time you took making two sigs for meh. Again, thank you very much! 15:47, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Well, could you put cross swords, like the Barracuda model if possible behind the words? Kinda like for Spinecrest and Cuda? 15:53, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Hmm. If you are up to the job, maybe a no-background image of my character glaring, and the Barracuda Blade can be using lightning while the Spiney is using fire? :D 16:02, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Re:Dude Well first off, you weren't there while me and Edgar were debating, he acted like Mr. Perfect and had a counter to everything I said, he makes up excuses all the time. He claims the first thing I did when I logged on was cap raging him. Seriously, do you think I'd do that? All I did was say: "I hear you wanted to see me." and he thinks I'm all like: "HEY YOU LITTLE NOOB! I HAVE A BONE TO PICK WITH YOU! TROLOLOLOLO x1,000" The guy is way too sensitive, and sorry about what happened about me leaving OUTLAWS, I'm just not joining back if this is all I'm gonna be getting, treated like crap the second I log on, and then everyone just forces to log off. If Edgar can really mature, I would consider rejoining. He always thinks he's right, no matter what the situation. And he sticks up for the liars of our wiki, this proves he's gulliable. He believed word for word, every single biased hate comment I got, what the heck!? I think you need to talk with Edgar. That's really the reason why I left; I got really mad and just snapped at the end. Sorry over what happened. -Jason Clubheart Oh btw, Oh btw, can you make me a signature saying "Jason Clubheart" on it? I lost the first one. -.- "Don't Sharpen Me! D:" Re:Done Sure, can the text be in Segoe Print, from Microsoft Office? "Don't Sharpen Me! D:" ReRe: Done White. In that "Zappyrus" font, or whatever you call it. Mind making me a signature? :P (I lost mine a few months back that you made. -_-) "Don't Sharpen Me! D:" Signature What's the code to use it? I get a big code or broken link. User:Pencil- Hiya Can you add your signature to this template? . Search for that template and add your signature on the last spot. Thanks. -- 20:42, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Music/Sig. Hey Jar, I was curious how I can put music on my talk page, like how John Breasly has that trumpet playing on his. Thanks! Oh, and how do I use the signature you gave me? [[User:Pencil-|